


did you know that ghosts can be nice

by Pantypantypantypantypantypantyhoes



Series: NatePat Monster AU ʕ •ᴥ• ʔ [1]
Category: MatPat | Game Theory (YouTube RPF), Youtube RPF, natewantstobattle (Youtube RPF)
Genre: M/M, Natepat, monster au, shrugging emoji
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-25
Updated: 2016-09-25
Packaged: 2018-08-17 06:56:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8134468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pantypantypantypantypantypantyhoes/pseuds/Pantypantypantypantypantypantyhoes
Summary: the most cheesiest collection of natepat monster aus bc how perfect can these two be for one, amiright    1. Ghosts





	

**Author's Note:**

> i have a list of different monsters for each time i post, so heads up bois ;0

Mat knows he's not afraid of the paranormal; why go into the business if he was? He's been investigating occurrences in LA for a good two years and loves nothing more than getting to the bottom of the paranormal. Even places out of LA he's gone to because of this business.

But when he says he's not afraid, this maybe the one time he is. Well, _afraid_ isn't the word, more like curiously speechless.

The suspected ghost that had been bothering a single mother and her son in a small apartment building for several months now - banging on furniture and walls, moving objects they need everyday, messing with the windows, standard ghost stuff.

The son had saw a man once or twice, but it may have been exaggerated to that point. Either way, neither of them can stand to live with it anymore and want it to stop.

Mat, deciding it was best once nothing happened while in their apartment with the two, he rented them a room in a hotel nearby so he could do an overnight investigation. (Even those with children can still lie, for publicity or otherwise.)

So here he is, setting up his an EMF meter next to the window by the TV and moving towards the kids’ bedroom for an ambient thermometer - where the boy had seen the ghost. Then the next second, there's a man, probably late 20’s, and fiddling with the camcorder in Mat’s spare kit.

“Um, excuse me?” Mat says faintly; he knows nobody else was here but him, but it's easy to draw quick assumptions, even if his heart rate is picking up a bit more.

The ~~ghost~~ man nonchalantly turns his head and grins at Mat, placing the camcorder back and turning around fully. “Oh, hey!” He exclaims a bit too cheerfully, and in the dark it puts Mat a little on edge. “I’m Nate,” He says and holds out his hand. “I’m dead.”

 _That_ makes the investigator choke on his own saliva because, what kind of ghost just admits they're dead? Especially if he's an actor, he's not making a convincing role. ~~Mat can judge if he wants to, he was an actor and can criticise somebody's poor role.~~

“You can't be - most ghosts can't manifest a physical form and use electromagnetic fields to manipulate objects to interact with the world.” Mat states, his matter-of-fact tone coming into play.

Nate only looks amused and pushes his hand out further. Mat resists the urge to roll his eyes and reaches his own out to shake Nate’s, because he isn't _that_ rude to disregard a handshake twice. “I’m Matthew Patrick, paranormal inve-”

And he suddenly doesn't have the will to speak anymore. Mat’s hand, which was doing perfectly fine just half a second before, was now being phased through by Nate’s. _Nate’s damn hand was growing through his own._

“What was that about not manifesting a physical form?” Nate smirks and the smug tone is easy to catch onto. As he speaks his hand pulls back and he's now able to shake Mat’s hand, physically.

Mat bites his tongue on any instantaneous thoughts of yelling, and takes a deep breathe. “So…you're a ghost,” Nate hums in answer. “And you are attached to this place because of your death,” A resounding “Yup,” comes from him again. “And you just, bang on the walls of a kid’s bedroom?” 

Nate barks out a laugh and rubs his eyes with the palm of his hand. “Yeah, there's not much else to do here. C'mon, let me _live_ a little?” He snorts and suppressed a giggle into his hand from his own pun.

Mat groans but a smile creeps onto his face anyway. A ghost that makes puns and jokes about his lack of living embodiment.

“Either way, you gotta tone it down a little. Or a lot. The kid can't sleep, if you haven't noticed, and they've had to catch the bus three times this week because you move the car keys.” Mat says in a disapproving tone that makes him feel like he's scolding a child.

Nate pouts, like he's the child, and leans forward to hang off of Mat. “Aww, c’mon. I don't need to stop it, right? I can't exactly _leave_ and I'll be stuck here, like, forever.” 

Mat sighs. “If I could let you bang around with stuff at my apartment, I would. But you just gotta leave them be for a couple days once in awhile.”

“Ooh, you really know how to charm a ghost, huh MatPat?” Nate grins and Mat feels a hint of warmth crawl up his skin at what he just accidentally implied, which makes the ghost grin wider.

“Shut up. And MatPat? Really?” He scrunched his face up, but he can't deny the appeal to the name.

Nate snorts and pats the investigator’s cheek. “Hush, you love it. _And_ you love me, I'm starting to think.” He teases and it makes Mat flush a little more because, really? The one time he sees a paranormal entity in a physical form with his own two eyes, it's a guy who makes puns, gives him a goofy nickname, and is a huge dork ~~and also isn't too bad to look at~~?

Nate hums as he wanders to the window by the TV to supposedly mess around with the EMF meter Mat placed down, and the investigator is left for a few seconds to bask in his own embarrassment.


End file.
